1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the administration of intravenous (IV) fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to an IV fluid control system which prevents fluid runaway when an IV set is being removed from the control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve health care, there has been considerable effort with regard to the administration of intravenous (IV) fluids. Both controllers and pumps have been developed for delivering metered amounts of IV fluid to the patient.
In both IV controller systems and IV infusion pump systems, a disposable IV set often is used which includes a chamber (or chambers), inlet tubing for connection to the source of fluid, and outlet tubing for connection to the patient. The chamber is inserted into the control device, which acts on the chamber to control the flow of IV fluid through the IV set.
It is desirable to have an IV control system in which fluid runaway is prevented when the IV set is removed from the control device. Prior art devices restrict flow when the set is removed from the control device and require complex and expensive the disposable IV sets.